liertakfandomcom-20200214-history
Razorblack Wastes
The Razorblack Wastes are an enormous plain of obsidian. Origin Formed through the splitting of the earth, the ocean's on the east coast of Dragha turned into a sprawling tundra of obsidian. Appearance True obsidian appears as a deep black or darkish green colour. The wastes are a myriad of chasms and spires. The edges of the wastes are razor sharp and thus would be almost impossible to traverse on foot. The shores of the wastes have turned into another substance known as Perlite which is white due to the hydration of the obsidian from being adjoined to surrounding oceans. Use Due to massive quantities of ore available many tools, weapons and decorative items made of furniture are widely used and exported as goods from Dragha who have since set up great mines in place of docks. Obsidian weapons are not used for combat as they are too brittle and would not withstand many blows in a prolonged fight; however, they make both excellent weapons of ornament and of assassination. Obsidian is highly sought after for arrowheads due its brittle nature as it splinters apart inside a target with sharp edges. Apache tears are jewellery made of obsidian which appear rounded and black with glinting flecks of green. They are also opaque until held in the light where it becomes totally transparent. Artisans People who work obsidian are known as Knappers. They use a lead filled stick with a copper end to break the obsidian into a rough shape. They then use a piece of antler to flake the edges into sharp points. A shard metal rod is then sufficient to make any notches or grooves required. As a guide it would take an average knapper 20 minutes to craft a single arrowhead. Scavengers Obsidian scavengers take the dangerous quests to where the wastes are rich in shipwrecks, treasure and perlite seams beneath the surface. There is generally one diver who works with three or four guards whose job it is to protect the diver and the plunder. The diver must be very experienced at maneuvering tight places, as the obsidian is very sharp and crumbling in many places. The Arenas There are five main arenas, each converted from an out-of-use mine. Each arena has two difficulties - a 'dueling' difficulty, for settling disputes between citizens of Dragha, and a 'punishment' difficulty, for criminals. Arena of Strength A common use for the Arena of Strength is as a tournament for criminals. The winner receives a pardon, or another wish of their choice. Iron priests often participate in order to ensure no criminal walks free. Arena of Resolve This mine has been flooded. An item is thrown down the cracks, and the participants must retrieve the item. There is no light, and the air is restricted to tiny pockets in caves. Sea creatures may also hunt the participants. Arena of Dexterity This is an obstacle course that requires jumping, twisting and turning. A beast may also be set upon the participants, giving them a time limit before being devoured. The crowd may throw rocks at either the beast or the competitors, depending on their wish. Some kids make slingshots. Arena of Wisdom These are puzzle rooms, and the participants must follow a series of clues and puzzles. Arena of Magic These are designed for priests and hexmages.Category:Location